


Anchor

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Horcrux Hunting, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Rating: NC17, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a couple of days since Ron's return. Both Hermione and Harry were feeling uncomfortable with Ron's presence. Hermione, because...well, because she's still furious. And Harry? He had to deal with other issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/gifts).



> Much thanks to the wonderful DracoGotGame for the beta-check! <3
> 
> Much thanks to D for another awesome fest! <3

He should worry about Voldemort who was hunting them like animals. He knew that they couldn’t outrun him forever, but all three agreed that they would bring down as many Horcruxes as possible, even if it meant sacrificing their lives in doing so.  
  
Such thoughts weren’t very stimulating in keeping up one’s libido, but Harry still had his hand wrapped around his rigid cock, pumping furiously. His eyes were closed in uppermost concentration; thinking about the drops of water dripping from Ron’s soaked hair as he came out of the shower, his warm breath against his cheek as he was ranting about Snape and his broad smile which lightened up his depressed mood. When he imagined Ron without clothes, legs straddling the bed, fingering his arse inhumanly fast as he stroked the burning flesh of his massive cock, Harry brought himself over the edge. Warm come splattered against his belly and chest and he had to bite his cushion from screaming out loud.  
  
Harry sighed contently as he cleaned up the leftovers from his self-love with a wave of his wand. He was in love with his best mate. A smile appeared on his face since it was the first time that he was able to admit it to himself.  
  
“Harry, are you awake?”  
  
Hermione’s voice startled him, but he quickly came to his senses.  
  
“What’s up?” he acted sleepily as he hastily put on his clothes.  
  
“I have something to say to you,” Hermione said. She sounded nervous.  
  
He stood up and walked to the living room of the enormous tent. He wasn’t prepared for the spectacle playing before him. Hermione was holding hands with Ron, two suitcases standing on each side.  
  
“What’s this?” Harry asked, although he already knew the answer.  
  
“I’ve had a long talk with Ron and we have decided to quit,” Hermione said, refusing to look Harry in the eye.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Wake up and smell the coffee, Harry,” Ron said, almost pleading. “How long have we been on this journey? Weeks? Months? And what have we accomplished? We destroyed one Horcrux. Just one. And the killings go on and on. We are way over our heads. This is madness.”  
  
“But Dumbledore said...”  
  
“Dumbledore was a fool,” Ron said. “We’re children, Harry. How on earth are we going to defeat an immortal Dark Wizard? We should consider ourselves lucky to be alive. But our luck will soon run out. He will catch us and he will slowly torture us to death. I don’t want to witness Hermione’s death. Or yours. Let’s enjoy the last moments of freedom, while we still can. Let’s get out of here.”  
  
“I can’t,” Harry mumbled as Ron’s words were starting to kick in. They had lost faith. In  _him_. “I made a promise, and I won’t break it.”  
  
“Then you’re on your own, Harry,” Hermione said coldly as she grabbed her suitcase. “Ron and I are trying to get to Australia. I want to be with my parents.”  
  
“Don’t be a fool,” Ron whispered. “Join us.”  
  
Harry looked at both of them and without a warning grabbed his wand.  
  
“ _Expelliarmus_!”  
  
The wands of Ron and Hermione flew out of their pockets right into Harry’s outstretched hand.  
  
“Harry, are you fucking insane?” Ron bellowed as he stepped forward, but stopped when Harry pointed his wand at him.  
  
“You’re not Ron,” Harry hissed. “And don’t you dare saying otherwise,” he added when Hermione opened her mouth.  
  
“Harry, what has gotten into you?” she said, on the brink of tears.  
  
“Well played,” Harry said, keeping his eyes focused on the two people in front of him. “But you forgot one important thing.”  
  
“Harry, please...”  
  
“Ron would never set foot in Australia,” Harry whispered. “Ron has a severe case of arachnophobia. Forgot to look inside his brain?”  
  
“Damn you, Potter!” Ron shrieked. His eyes slowly began to burn as the surroundings started to shift.  
  
Harry felt the world spinning, and he fell backwards onto the ground, which was soft and cold. He looked around and saw that they were back into the forest, a grotesque figure with the darkest eyes he had ever seen, sneering at him. The real Ron was at the other side, kneeling onto the ground as shapes of himself and Hermione were intertwined together, kissing furiously.  
  
“Look at him!” the figure sneered, who took the form of his best mate. “He will never be yours. Don’t you see? He’s craving for the little Mudblood whore, although she will never fully return his feelings. Let’s say I’ll let him live? He will never be truly happy with her. Admit it, Potter. I’ll do him a favour if I swiftly finish him off. “  
  
“You bastard!” Harry hissed as he tried to get back on his feet.  
  
“Why do it?” Riddle-Ron sneered. “Why get up? He will never be yours.”  
  
“I don’t care!” Harry screamed, anger and hate flowing out of every pore. “He’s my friend and I will never stop loving him!”  
  
“You speak like a child,” Riddle-Ron hissed. “Why don’t you just die like a good boy? You’ll be together in some silly afterlife. Let me take away your misery.”  
  
“Never!” Harry bellowed, slowly walking forward.  
  
“You idiot!” There was panic audible in its voice. “Why do you persist?”  
  
“Because I choose to,” Harry said, confidence rising with every step. “Ron! Don’t listen to it! Kill it!”  
  
Harry saw Ron blinking and he stared right through his tormentors, seeing Harry, and his expression became confident. It only took one blow with the sword of Gryffindor to make the Horcrux swallow his taunts, hissing and screeching in his demise.  
  
Ron fell back onto his knees and started to sob loudly. The sight of his friend broken and beaten nearly broke Harry’s heart. He pulled himself together as he paced towards Ron.  
  
“Get up,” Harry said friendly, reaching out his hand. Ron turned around, his eyes swollen and his cheeks wet, and he accepted Harry’s inviting hand. He pulled a bit too enthusiastically and they both fell back onto the snow-covered ground, his best mate on top of him. Ron quickly tried to disconnect himself, but in a reflex Harry grabbed the collar of his jacket, stopping him.  
  
“Harry, what are you doing?” Ron whispered, exasperation radiating from his eyes.  
  
“Mending you,” Harry heard himself say. There was no turning back. He laid his hands on Ron’s cheeks and he pressed his lips onto his. It was a chaste kiss and Harry quickly pulled back as he tried to read the blank expression on his mate’s face. Harry instinctively closed his eyes, waiting for the punch he was about to receive. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw Ron leaning in, connecting their lips again. Harry felt Ron’s hands caressing his hair while he deepened the kiss. He opened his mouth slightly and Ron’s tongue accepted the invitation, exploring every bit of his mouth. It was by far the best kiss he had ever received.  
  
Harry gasped loudly as he felt Ron’s clothed erection giving perfect friction against his lengthening cock.  
  
“Did I hurt you?” Ron asked insecurely as he released Harry for a moment. “I don’t...”  
  
“Come back here, you pillock,” Harry purred, arousal consuming him. “And don’t you dare stop now.”  
  
And Ron didn’t. He rubbed and he rubbed, creating indescribable sensations in Harry’s erogenous zones as their tongues battles for dominance. A storm surge of rain was descending upon them, slowly melting the snow, but the two boys were too occupied with consuming each other’s heat. Harry’s dick had never been this hard, aching for release. Harry never wanted it to stop. He was dying to explore every part of Ron’s body, wanted to taste everything Ron could offer, but he knew that they both wouldn’t last that long. Pre-come was damping his boxers and Harry felt his orgasm building up in his scrotum.  
  
“I’m going to come,” he gasped in Ron’s mouth as his lover sped up his movements.  
  
“Good,” Ron said huskily and brought Harry over the edge with a perfect, sharp rub. Harry cried out as waves of intense pleasure rippled through his cock, emptying himself in his pants.  
  
“Merlin, I want to see it,” Harry said, slowly coming down from his orgasmic bliss. “I want to see your cock.”  
  
Ron groaned deeply which Harry saw as a sign of approval. He gently pushed Ron onto his back, while clumsily fiddling with Ron’s fly. Harry moaned as he finally got hold of Ron’s private flesh. It was enormous. Of course he had seen Ron’s dick in the showers, but never erect. It was large and thick, the head swollen and pre-come was dripping from the slit. Copper pubic hair perfected the sight.  
  
“Harry, if you’re done drooling over my cock,” Ron panted. “I’ve got a nasty itch that needs to be scratched.”  
  
Harry silenced him with a couple of lazy stokes. His experienced hand went up and down, while his thumb caressed the soaked head.  
  
“That feel so good, Harry,” Ron cried out in pure ecstasy. “Merlin, you must have wanked at least a thousand times.”  
  
“Maybe more,” Harry teased, speeding up his movements. “You know how much you turn me on? Every time when I was alone in my bed, I touched myself thinking of you and your huge cock in my mouth. How many times have I fantasized about your cock buried deep inside of me— it always made me spurt like a fire hose. “  
  
“Fuck!” Ron cried out while warm spurts of seed decorated Harry’s hand and jacket. Harry laid his head onto Ron’s chest as the rain-washed away the mess of their arousal.  
  
“Now what?” Harry asked while inhaling his lover’s scent.  
  
“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there,” Ron whispered, sighing contently.  
  
Harry grabbed his wand and muttered some protective spells. Ron was right. He pressed his lips onto Ron’s, pouring all the love and passion his body could muster into the kiss. He closed his eyes as he tried to savour every touch and every taste. They had a lot of explaining to do and their road was going to be a rocky one, but at least they were together.  
  
Harry’s lips curled into a smile. He had finally found his anchor.


End file.
